


Soft Touch

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: General au, Jack is such a whiner like let him massage you you idiot, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moving In Together, does it count if rhys is poking fun at him? haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Jack hurts his back trying to show off while helping Rhys move in with him. Rhys is a way better boyfriend than Jack deserves let's just say that hahaOne of my older works from a tumblr sentence prompt meme:"Nh, don’t be so rough!"





	Soft Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I wish i had someone like Rhys to massage away my aches and bitch to >_> He is WAY too good for you Jack. hahaha

“I’m not!” Rhys affirmed.

“ _Yes you are_. You trying to kill me or something?!”

“I told you already, you’ve got a pulled muscle.”

“No I don’t.”

Rhys massaged the area again, maybe applying a bit more pressure than was necessary with his palm as he checked. Jack howled.

“ _What the hell Rhys_?!”

“You’re not getting back up, handsome. It was too heavy.”

“Was not.”

“Then how did this pulled muscle happen?”

Jack grumbled into the pillow he was grasping below his chin as he laid on his belly on the bed. 

“Jack. I told you it was too heavy. I’ll call the movers tomorrow.”

“No goddammit! I can dooOOAAAH _dammit Rhys_!!”

Rhys was giving him a tight-lipped look. “I’m being gentle, Jack. I really am. You fucked up your back. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. But you’re not moving that thing. Not on your own.”

Jack was making annoyed, pained noises and hisses, and he felt Rhys’ lips against his shoulder. He huffed as the younger man gently rubbed at his skin. 

“Do you want me to make you a spot on the couch? We can watch some shitty movie and I’ll give you a rub.”

Jack looked back at him with a crooked grin. “A sensual rub, kitten?”

Rhys returned the smirk. “As long as you promise not to try to move that damn thing again.”

“I want the pillows,” Jack grumbled, and Rhys pet him once more and pressed a kiss to his temple. He gathered the pillows off the bed and deposited them on the couch in the living room before rejoining the older man. 

“I’m gonna make us some popcorn and get that weird warming cream. And don’t give me that look, it’s for your back,” Rhys told him with a smile.

“What about for my front?” Jack asked with a waggle of his brows.

Rhys gave his lips a lick and quietly smirked at the other man.

**Author's Note:**

> JACK IS OLD PASS IT ON! ahahaha :D 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
